First Time
by MusicIsForeverLikeTheDoctor
Summary: My OC finally experiences her first time! With Crowley no less. Bad at summaries, just read it(; Dirty!


**I do not own anything Supernatural! I wish I owned Crowley, but I do not! Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

Frustration rolled through me, I have been at this for half an hour and nothing! Nothing! Letting my leg drop more to the side, I tried to find a better angle. Gliding my left hand up to my breast, there was barely any friction; I'm that sweaty. Pinching my nipple I groaned as pleasure hit me with a small wave. Not enough though.

"Fuck!" I yelled, I couldn't take it anymore and I threw my vibrator against the opposite wall. If I can't reach an orgasm within half an hour of intense masturbation, then fuck it. I could feel the tears of need leak out of the corners of my eyes. Why can't I finish it? Sitting up, I finally realized something was wrong. Fumbling with the lamp on my stand I flicked my eyes around the room and stopped them on the figure in the doorway.

"Get out! Get out or I will call the cops!" Fear ran through my body, not only was there a strange person in my house, but they were watching me masturbate.

The figure stepped into my room to the point where the light washed over his body. The only thought that crossed my mind was that he was going to rape me. "Please, take anything… Just don't rape me!" Replacing the tears of need, tears of fear rushed down my face.

"Darling, I'm not going to rape you. I am just here to relieve a need that we have in common." The man's accent sounded… European.

"Look, you have the wrong house, please.. Just go and I won't involve the cops." Suddenly feeling less threatened, I grabbed my shirt that I took off earlier and held it over my chest; trying to hold onto the little dignity I had.

All of a sudden the overhead light flipped on and I could finally see the man, who was still standing far enough away from my bed. He hasn't moved yet, actually at all. "How many are there of you here?! Get out!" How did he turn on the light?

The man then decided to move forward and sit on the edge of my bed. In a black suit with a red tie, he seemed too dressed up to be here to rob me. "Please, just leave." I couldn't move now, he was sitting right there! I couldn't think of a good enough escape plan of where he couldn't just reach out and grab me.

"Crowley, the name's Crowley. So if you wouldn't mind." Crowley snapped his fingers and I found that I was no longer clutching my shirt to my chest. "What the fuck?" I cried out in surprise. I surely must be dreaming, there is no such thing as magic, or whatever the fuck just happened.

"Look darling, there is a short supply of curvy women down in Hell. Don't ask me why, I don't know. I'm horny and you can't just seem to hit the right spot, so let's help each other out. You need release and I need a curvy lay." Crowley came closer to where my legs were tucked underneath me while he was speaking. Up-close, he was not that bad looking; older, dark haired, rounder and thick fingers, all the things that turned me on. Shaking my head I tried to get the crazy thoughts out of my mind, I can't be checking out the crazy man sitting next to me!

Misinterpreting my motions, Crowley snapped his fingers again and the overhead light went out. Replacing the light was about 100 candles; they covered every flat surface in my room. "Darling, I don't have a lot of time and I really need to get laid, so do you." Taking my eyes off the candles that littered my room, I stared at Crowley. Can this be real? I am really talking to someone who claims to be from Hell, but they can snap their fingers and things happen?

Crowley slowly began undoing his tie. Clearing my throat, I began to speak, "Crowley, I don't have sex with strangers, or with anyone. Please leave." Looking at me, but not stopping the motions of getting undressed, he smiled. Not just any smile, a smile that actually turned me on. His lips curling up at the corners… "You are going to tell me that you don't want me to fuck you? You don't want me to kiss down your body and eat you like a man who has been without food for months?" At his words, my pussy clenched; obviously his intentions. Finally having his shirt unbuttoned, I knew that sex would be happening tonight and strangely, I was ok with that. Still a virgin at 25, I was tired of masturbating and I wanted to know what it would finally feel like to have someone inside of me.

Rocking up so I kneeled on my bed, I looked hard into Crowley's eyes. "You promise me that you won't kill me after this?" Standing up to unbutton his pants, Crowley laughed. "Darling, if you are as good as I think you are going to be, then I will keep coming back. So no, I will not kill you after this."

Sitting back down on the bed, and fully naked, Crowley pulled me towards him. Allowing this, I rested my hand on his thigh for balance. "You ready for this, love?" Crowley's breath smelt like Craig as I kept leaning closer. Almost there… With my nose against his, I made the first move; brushing my lips against his, I felt an electric current wash through me. For Crowley that was enough and he grabbed a handful of my hair and crushed his lips to mine. Licking my lips, he slipped his tongue inside my mouth and mimicked the motions of sex. In. Out. In. Being totally turned on, I shuffled closer and swung my leg over his thighs. Straddling him, I ran my hands up his shoulders and down his back, clawing on the way up.

"Mmhmm…" Crowley mumbled into my mouth. I couldn't believe I was doing this; on the edge of having sex with a stranger. It was so invigorating, new and so fucking hot. My pussy clenching, I rocked my hips into his stomach. He knows about my need, so he might as well get busy.

Controlling my head with the fist he has wrapped in my hair, he turned my head to the side. Trailing kisses down my throat, he began to push me back into the bed. Instead of going further down, he moved his lips to my shoulder and bit. Hard. Caught off guard, my fingers dug into his shoulders, most likely drawing blood. Crowley then began to lick the bite and I could feel his movements all the way to the pit of my stomach. "Crowley…" My voice sounded too breathy to be coming from me, but sadly it was.

Chuckling against my shoulder, he began the descent down once again. Pausing at the middle between my breasts he inhaled deeply, "Love, I can't wait to finally get inside of you. First though, I need to taste you." Excitement skittered through me, I have only read about what it feels like to have a man go down on you. Crowley kissed his way to my right breast and gently took in into his mouth. Sucking on it and rubbing his tongue against my nipple, I could feel the motions all the way down to my clit. Moaning, I reached up and twisted my fingers into his hair. I have never felt this good, why didn't I do this sooner? Taking the hint, Crowley let my nipple fall out of his mouth and lifted his eyes to meet mine. "Do you want something, love?" Smirking, he spread my legs and nestled his shoulders in between them. Still keeping my fingers twisted in his hair, I let out a moan of frustration. "Crowley, please… Go dow-" Crowley chose that second to seal his lips to the ones on my hips. Unable to finish my sentence, a low moan started deep within my chest. Answering with one of his own, Crowley flicked his tongue out and licked up my seam; spreading the juices. Finding my nub, he started to lick and lick. I didn't even know how to respond to what he was doing. I felt like I was on fire, my hips were moving on their own accord. Rising and falling, desperately trying to get even closer to his mouth. Doing something unexpected, he closed his lips around my clit and rolled it. Like a sneak attack, my orgasm came out of nowhere and hit me hard. My back arching off the bed, Crowley snaked an arm across my hips to keep them still and his other hand moved between my legs. Acting quickly, Crowley shoved two thick fingers into my opening while I was climaxing. Having something for my muscles to clench onto, my pussy went into overdrive. Sending me into a second orgasm, I screamed for Crowley.

Withdrawing his fingers all too soon, he climbed back up my body while kissing random spots. "You're tight, darling. I'm not gonna lie, this is going to hurt a bit." Not fully comprehending what he was saying because I was still swimming in a haze, I just looked at him. Spreading my legs a bit wider, he settled his hips right against mine. Feeling his erection against my opening, I gasped. "You're too big." Trying to squirm out from underneath him made Crowley grab my hands and stretch them out, "I told you this was going to hurt, but you will get used to it." That damn accent somewhat soothed my fears. Relaxing, I gazed up at Crowley while he repositioned himself at my opening. When he looked into my eyes, I gasped; hellfire was literally in his eyes and it was erotic. Seeing the opportunity, Crowley pushed inside of me as soon as he heard me gasp. Stretching my opening past the point of uncomfortable, my inner muscles tried to resist the penetration.

Obviously holding back, Crowley began to shake. "Love, you have to relax. You are making it harder for me to keep control." Slowly he withdrew himself from me, spreading more of my juices and then pushed back in. Going further this time he didn't stop until he was fully against my opening. My inner muscles were trying to relax; his girth was too much for me to comprehend. Drawing out then pushing back in, Crowley set up a rhythm that was apparently familiar to me; my hips met his when he drove back in.

My body was tingling and my breathing was coming in harsh breaths. Crowley crushed his lips against mine and started to pick up the rhythm. Going deeper than I thought possible, he began hitting a spot I didn't know existed. "Bloody Hell," Crowley snarled against my lips. Losing all control, his hands moved to my hips and dug in. Pain flashed through the passion for a second, but the just got added to the glorious sensations I was experiencing. His hips began moving at an incredibly fast pace; to the point where I couldn't keep up. Hitting my clit every time he hit home, my orgasm was getting closer and closer.

Sensing this, Crowley tilted my hips up; allowing him to go even deeper. Hitting a spot that has never been explored, I exploded. I screamed the loudest I have ever screamed before. My muscles grabbed at Crowley with such force that it pulled him into his own orgasm. I could feel Crowley spurt himself inside of me and it just pushed me up higher. Collapsing onto me, Crowley let out a content sigh. "Darling, I knew you were going to feel good, but bloody hell. I haven't came like that in centuries." Rolling off of me, he pulled me into his chest to keep us connected. Feeling his dick still inside of me was strange, but I let a smile come to my face when I heard the compliment. "Thank you," I mumbled against his chest.

"Before you slip into blissed out sleep from the numerous orgasms I just gave you, I have a question; why didn't I break your hymen?" Crowley pulled me out from snuggling his chest while he said this. Embarrassment flooded my body; there is no way I wanted to tell this man what happened to my hymen. "Umm…" I tried to look anywhere but his eyes. "I didn't know how to use a tampon when I was younger, so I accidentally broke my own hymen. Let's just leave it at that." Crowley began shaking. Finally getting up the courage to look at him, I realized he was shaking with laughter! "You asshole! That isn't funny! I have been dreading the day when I would have to explain what happened." That statement sobered him up, "Well it is a good thing that you will not have to explain that to anyone else. You are mine now; I will kill any human who thinks he can pleasure you like I can." To make his point, Crowley rocked his hips and I could feel his half hard shaft stroke my inner walls. Letting a sigh escape my lips, I accepted his words without complaint; just as long as every time would be like this…


End file.
